Forever Changed
by Lady-Fae
Summary: Draca Malfoy transfers to Hogwarts for her 6th year. To her surprise she falls madly in love with Harry Potter, her families sworn enemy. She must choose, be with the love of her life and fight her family or fight the love of her life and watch him die.


Chapter One:

I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a nearby towel around myself. I cleared off the foggy mirror with my hand and looked at myself in the mirror. My 15 year old self stared back at me. I sighed deeply, it was the beginning of a new school year and I wasn't going to be returning to Durmstrang Institute, instead I was being forced to accompany my brother, Draco, at Hogwarts. I would be a new student, starting in 6th year, same as my brother. I _should_ only be in 5th year; however I am very bright and scored all Outstanding on their tests this summer, so they're beginning me in 6th.

I stared at my reflection; I looked exactly like my family. I had fair skin, white blonde hair that waved down to my mid back, piercing blue eyes, a small pointed nose, and a beautiful defined face. My father always raved about how good looking I was and that one day I would catch a very fine pureblood.

I went inside my room, got on my best robes and began the journey with my mother and brother to the train station. As we stood there, on platform 9 ¾ waiting for boarding to begin, my mother whispered to me.

"Draca, you must be mindful of whom you speak with. Please don't go spending all your time with rotten people, stay around Draco and his friends, they seem very pleasant people. Always remember, this school is nothing like Durmstrang, you're here to be near your brother. Numbers are strength my dear." The whistle blew and the train began to board.

"I understand, mother." I turned to her and gave her a quick hug. "I will write within a week." I smiled slightly, still a little mad that I was there, and began my way on the train, Draco by my side.

We found a compartment easily, no one in it yet and I sat down closest to the window, propping my feet up on the bench in front of me. It wasn't too bad to be on the train. Draco and I sat in silence for the entire ride. He and I were close, best friends, and we didn't feel the unnecessary need to speak when there was nothing to talk about.

When we arrived, Professor Snape pulled me aside and greeted me kindly. He and I rode in a separate carriage by ourselves and went in a completely different direction that everyone else was going. Draco went with the rest of his friends.

"I'm hoping your ride on the train was a pleasant one, Miss Malfoy." Snape smiled at me.

"It was a decent one, thank you." I replied, "Why are we going a different way?"

"Well you have to be sorted into a house, we are going to treat it like any other sorting but you won't be standing with the first years. You'll come in after they've all been sorted and you've been introduced by our headmaster." He explained.

The ride was long and boring but eventually we arrived at the great castle. I'll give it credit; it was a grand castle, very majestic and beautiful. Durmstrang wasn't even that big. We walked up the entrance and made our way to the Great Hall entrance doors. I could hear an older man speaking, it must be Albus Dumbledore.

"This year, students, we will be getting a transfer student from Durmstrang! How exciting, indeed. I expect you all to give her a warm welcome here at Hogwarts. Now that the first years are sorted, please welcome our newest addition, Miss Draca Malfoy." He finished and Snape opened up the double doors.

I did what I knew best, I held my head up high and began walking between two very long tables. I could feel everyone's eyes on me, which always gave me pride. I refused to look afraid, but my insides were shaking. Ahead of me I saw Dumbledore holding a very old looking hat, Draco had explained once that it was the "Sorting Hat". There were four houses at Hogwarts and I hoped for the best house there was.

I finally reached Dumbledore and he held the hat above me and placed it upon my head. It began to whisper things in my ear, but I knew that no one else could hear.

"Still haven't found yourself, I see.. very bright.. very cunning.. very ambitious.. but very brave and loyal.. which house to put you in.." It continued to whisper in my ear, I thought to myself, 'Please be with my brother'

The hat shouted out loud, "SLYTHERIN!" and I heard massive cheers, the hat was removed from my head and at one of the long tables I had passed, the Slytherins, including my brother, were standing and cheering. I smirked and walked over to their table with pride.

While I was walking over though, a boys eye caught my attention and I glanced for about two seconds. He had brilliant green eyes, brown messy hair, and a scar upon his forehead. He was staring at me with curiosity.

I sat down next to Draco and he gave me a quick one armed hug.

"I'm so proud of you sis," He beamed, "Mother and father will be proud also, although you had me worried, it took it about ten seconds to decide.. The hat never touched my head before it screamed out Slytherin.. But no matter, you're here and that's what counts!" He finished and a huge feast appeared on all of the tables. I was starving and this looked amazing.

After we were all excused to our common rooms and left the Great Hall, I found that this castle was truly breathtaking. The Slytherin common room was enchanting within itself, being underneath the castle as well as under the lake. Draco informed me of that piece of information. I found my Slytherin robes waiting for me in my private bedroom, my mother and father had to pay a good deal for that, there were limited "extra private rooms" but at least my room was placed with the other Slytherins. I had a large four post bed that had green silk curtains tied back in silver across the posts. My own private desk and chair, and an enchanted window that looked out inside the lake, I could see beautiful sea creatures swimming along. Lastly, I had a beautiful pair of robes with the Slytherin brand, with a note lying on top that read.

_I knew you could do it, I love you._

_Mom & Dad_

I smiled, they really did care.

The next morning I went for my first class with my brother and fellow 6th year Slytherins, joining us would be the Gryffindor 6th years, as we all found seats in the Potions classroom. Harry Potter showed up with two others by his side, a red headed tall skinny boy, obviously a Weasley and holding hands with him was a skinny decent looking brunette. Draco hated this one; he spoke of the Potter groupies, Granger. The "know it all" of the school.

Harry looked over in my direction and I gave him no expression, just a blank curious stare, the same one he gave me. He obviously had no idea Draco had a sister, because he wouldn't look away. Granger bumped his arm with her elbow and shook her head, and he looked away.

Potions went by quickly; I was top of the class today, performing perfect potions in many forms. I was very proud; Granger kept giving me awkward glances which only made me smirk more. What truly made my day was that Snape gave fifty points to Slytherin for my grand work.

After Potions I told Draco I'd meet up with him later than and as soon as everyone else shuffled out of the room except Weasley, Granger, and Potter. The couple walked out first and I stepped in front of the door quickly blocking it so Harry stood face to face with me.

"Do I catch your fancy?" I smirked at him, one of my eyebrows raised.

He stood there, befuddled, and then finally spoke, "No, I just didn't know Malfoy had a sister."

He was honest, I didn't expect that. "Well he does. Now, either stop gawking at me everywhere we meet up or ask me to pose for you." My smirk widened and then I heard a cough from behind me. I turned and pushed my way between the couple that was waiting for him.

There was something thrilling about him, something interesting. That was the moment I realized that nothing would ever be the same again..


End file.
